Diaries Tell All
by DivinityofDarkness
Summary: ON HIATUS!
1. Kai's Entry

_**Kai's Diary Entry  
**_

_**  
A day, one time, some place, same as always:**_

**_  
I think it's stupid that I have a journal. Not diary. Journal. Diaries are for girls and gay men. As in, overly gay. I'm gay, but I'm still me. Not sappy and mushy like some people. Anyway, I haven't gotten any sleep in the past week, because a certain redhead snores like a rusty chainsaw. I swear, one day I'm shoving corks down his nasal cavities. I think I write small… Tala writes even smaller, but incredibly messy, it's a wonder he can read his own handwriting. Stupid idiot. Bryan doesn't write, he types, but he does it so slowly because he has "an issue" with laptops "and is taking it slowly to avoid frustration". Dumb ass. But I can't let anyone know I called him that. Especially not Johnny. Or Spencer. The salamander may be a hothead, but when it comes to Bryan he can be unusually protective and motherly-like. Spencer is like a big watchdog. He keeps popping up whenever I get myself into trouble. _**

**_  
I haven't seen Hiro lately. Why am I being so random? It's because I have a hunch about who Tala's boyfriend is. Uh huh. Hiro Granger. I though Tala would go for Tyson, but then again the idiot always liked to aim his sights way too high. Surprisingly Hiro seems infatuated with Tala. He hangs around him like stink on a skunk, and it's starting to get disturbing._**

_**  
I still refuse to tell anyone who I'm seeing. And I won't write it here, in case some moron finds this and tells the whole damned universe that Kai Hiwatari is in love. That would totally ruin my reputation. I actually have a reputation, which is surprising. The counselor says I have extremely low self esteem. Yes, I see a counselor. Nice old lady, but a bit senile. Sometimes she mistakes me for some other kid from the abbey. That's right. Mr. I'm-a-crazy-nut-job Dickenson hired a counselor specially trained to deal with abused kids. I am not abused. Never have been. It's not abuse we lived through. It was sheer, bloody Hell. **_

**_  
Anyway, I've got a secret midnight rendezvous later and I need to get ready. You have no idea how long it takes for me to get my hair to stay up the way it does. And I can't use gel, too. Just lots of wax-like cream, and plenty of patience. And it doesn't help that Tala is as vain as those skimpy, scrawny runway models. He broke down the door once when I was taking a shower because he ran out of hair gel and he had a date. Stupid peacock of a boy. Oh, and I need to make a mental note to find out about cancer on the internet._**

_**Kai Hiwatari,  
**_

_**End of Entry.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Okay, I hope all you people out there like this one. Read and Review please !

Kai: Yeah, review, so after that she'll shut up and I can pummel her to pieces.

Me: Why?

Kai: You made me have a diary! It's stupid!

Me: You want stupid? Next story you'll be in a tutu.

silence


	2. Spencer's Entry

**_Spencer's Diary Entry. _**

Monday, In the Living Room, 3.25 p.m.

Today was possible the most uneventful day of the week. Week, not month, not year. Week. Practically everyday one of them gets into trouble, and who has to clean up their mess? Me. I swear, it's like they think I'm a maid or something. All I need now is the outfit to match. It's not very funny you know. Day after day they get themselves deeper and deeper into trouble, and it's deeper than I can get them out of. Just last week the computer genius redhead thinks he's so smart he can do anything he wants, and then he hacks into the town's automated traffic controls and damages the system just for kicks.

Kai is such a mother hen. But if I said that out loud, he'd murder me in my sleep. I've got three words for him; shrill, scrawny, and sensitive. Minus the "and" and that's three. He wears himself to exhaustion just by worrying about the rest of us. It's been that way since we came to live with him. His place is a palace compared to the halfway house I used to live in with Bryan. Tala used to live on the streets. Crazy, right? Yeah. I know. But Kai's been great. He even cooks dinner for us. Kai can actually cook. It's amazing.

And he can play the piano too. He's great at it. I heard him playing in the middle of the night, and I came down to watch. He puts as much vigor into it as he does his beyblading. But the mother-hen superhuman caught me watching and made me swear not to tell. After that he let me listen to the songs he composed. It's really nice. And a bit sad too, the songs. It's like an insight into Kai's soul. And let me tell you, its hell in there.

Okay, moving away from Kai and his hidden talents. Oh, and before I forget, his birthday is coming up, and since he hates surprises I'm going to plan a surprise party. He's turning 18, so it's special. I doubt anyone but us knows he's 18. That's two full years older than Tyson and his friends. Three, if you count Max. And the mother hen never bothered to tell anyone that he's one of the oldest bladers in the competition, minus the rest of us.

Can you believe I've written so much? It's insane. I guess I'd better wrap it up. Tala and Bryan are being too quiet, and Kai's out at the doctors', so it means I'm in charge. Kai's been too stressed out lately. He nearly passed out yesterday when he was brining out dinner. Okay, he fainted, but he woke up a few seconds later.

Ciao, Spencer.


	3. Bryan's Entry

**Bryan's online Entry**

**30th July, 10:07 pm.**

**I swear, this computer is so freakishly accurate. I would personally never write something as specific as the date, but this stupid computer always does it. And I think having an online journal is better than having a journal that you write in. Like Tala. I've found his at least three times, but before I open then damned thing he bursts into the room. He's practically got a built-in radar in that head of his. Have I ever mentioned that he's so perverted? And horny? **

**I actually dated him for a few months. All he ever wanted was to get me into bed, or else ravish me whenever he felt like it. And the myth behind his sexual skills is not a myth at all. Damn that guy is good at making love. And he's got stamina too. We did it four times in one day, because he refused to let me get out of bed. After that, I was so exhausted I slept for nearly 20 hours. But after that I couldn't take it anymore.**

**Johnny has more self-control, as hard as it is to believe. And he respects my decision not to want to make love. He even lets me get on top every so often. And he's surprisingly gentle with me. I love him a lot, and Tala has no hard feelings. I heard he's going out with Hiro now. They're made for each other. Don't tell anyone, and I know you can't, but Tala needs the security that Hiro can provide. Tala needs to feel protected, and Hiro can definitely fulfill that particular wish. **

**But I still don't know who Kai is dating. No one knows. We have a bet going on about who can find out first, but no one is getting anywhere close. Spencer said Kai wrote something called "Spanish Moon", and in was actually in Spanish, so we thought it was Miguel, but Miguel's currently dating Claude. Shame, ain't it? Apparently the two of them are still getting the hang of a relationship, so it's more like a trial and error type of thing. I didn't even know Kai knew Spanish. Then again, I heard him cursing Tala in German, French, and I could have sworn I heard Chinese. Hee Hee. Chinese. Take out! I like Chinese take out. But there aren't many here in damned Russia. Stupid communist rule.**

**What else do I have left to say…? Oh yeah… No wait, I'd better not say. Ah, what the heck. SPENCER IS DATING ROBERT! I'd never thought they'd go for each other. I mean, it was totally obvious they were in love, but never in a million years did I expect them to actually say something to the other one. They're both so quiet, and reserved. And just to pass the time, I'll just list out all the other couples.**

**Ray and Mystel, no surprises here.**

**Garland and Brooklyn, nasty, but still a couple.**

**Tyson and Zeo (apparently, a robotic/real human whack-job), but there are rumours about (Tyson – Raul)**

**Max and Lee (lion and turtle, eh? Cute.)**

**Michael and Rick (I hate these two jocks, so what the heck.)**

**Aaron and Wyatt (out of the mental institute, I suppose)**

**Matilda and some chick called Queen.**

**Okay, that's all. Bryan out.**

**-----------------------------------**

**End of entry, 10:11 pm.**


	4. Tala's Entry

**Tala's journal entry, blown up in size so you people can actually see it.**

Monday, I don't know what bloody date it is because I don't have a damned calendar and Kai won't get me one. Damn that stingy prick. Some time after dinner, I don't know what time it is because I'm sitting in a bloody tree since it's the only place quiet enough.

Today, Kai called me stupid. I called him a bastard. He replied "I'm just amazed you know the word bastard and can use it in a sentence properly". So I just said "Fk off" and guess what he did! The prick slapped me across the face! And it hurt too! I didn't know he'd get so worked up! Then later Spencer comes in to tell me that Kai just came back from the hospital, apparently they wanted to keep him overnight but he refused, and then he totally thrashed the place.

And **then** Kai came in to apologize. I thought I went mad. But then Kai said that the doctors are being stupid because they think he has cancer. He started to chuckle, because he was more concerned about loosing his hair after chemotherapy than the cancer itself, if he actually had cancer. I told him to stop being and idiot and that everything was going to be fine. After that he just smiled and left the room. Jeez he can be so weird at times. Dainty little thing, ain't he? Scrawny might be a more brutish word, but it describes him alright. No wonder he's always sick.

Yeah. And he thinks I don't know. I can tell a sick person from a mile away. It's this thing about having a wolf for a bitbeast. And Kai is almost constantly sick. But nobody ever notices. I tried asking Kai once, and the mother hen just sent me out to get groceries. When I got back Spencer said that Kai was back in the hospital. I asked what was wrong. I mean, it's completely natural to ask what's wrong if your teammate spends half his time in the hospital, isn't it? But Spencer just gave me this **look** so I didn't get an answer.

What the hell do I have to do just to get some answers around here! Well, for starters, I marched over to the hospital (fine, I took the car, but still!) and demanded they tell me what was going on. I nearly passed out when I heard the answer.

Kai had cancer. And if they didn't fix it soon, it'd become too bad to save, and Kai'd die. But Kai kept refusing to stay overnight for treatment, because he was too worried about "his family", meaning us. I asked them how it was possible, and they just said that it was probably due to too much stress that triggered it. I told them about Kai always being sick, and they said that it was probably the early stages of cancer. I swore so much they were going to send me to the asylum. I told Hiro, and he agreed to try and get Mr. Dickenson to help. The old bat told the damned counselor, so Kai stopped going there.

I told Kai I knew what was going on. He just smiled and said that if he died it'd make no difference to the world, since all that belonged to him would go to us, and that there'd be enough money to hire a maid till we're all old and prune-ish. Have you ever realized raisins looked like old people? Anyway, I told Kai to march his ass back to the hospital or I'd tell everyone who he was seeing, but that was one bluff that didn't work because Kai knew that no one knows. He just kept smiling and told me to wait outside for dinner.

It's amazing that he still wants to look after us when he's so sick. I'm going to have to do something about it, but I have to do it alone. Shit.

Tala, Me, in a tree, goodnight.


	5. Hiro's Entry

**Hiro's Journal Entry**

Some day, I can't remember, sometime after Kendo, after work, after my bath, after throwing Tyson into the Koi pond.

You won't believe what Tala told me. Kai has cancer. And it could be terminal, unless someone can convince Kai to stay overnight for treatment. In my mind I was thinking, "You either need a tranquilizer dart, or the world's heaviest sumo wrestler to pin Kai down and strap him in chains." There is no way Kai'll stay in a hospital. I should know. Remember after the BEGA qualifiers? Brooklyn vs. Kai? I was told to go check on Kai, since he was at the hospital. He wasn't there. Surprise, surprise, the nurse said that she left Kai for a minute and the guy snuck out.

And you know what's the worst part of it? In about a week or so Kai turns 18. Imagine, celebrating your 18th birthday knowing the very next day you could die. But from what I hear, he's pretty much living his life normally. Tala says no one else knows about it, and he won't tell anyone. He can be so confusing at times. I talked to Spencer the other day, he was at the Grocery Store, and he was picking out stuff for Kai's birthday party. I couldn't help but smile. Though I hate to be the bearer of bad news, I couldn't leave him in the dark, so I told him.

The look on his face… I'll never forget it for as long as I live. He just looked at me; he didn't shout at me, he didn't demand any answers, he didn't think it was all a joke. He just looked at me. When he finally spoke, all he said was, "Does anyone else know?" Too lost for words, I merely shook my head. He just nodded, paid for the stuff, and left. I have no idea what he'll do. But I pray with all my heart he'll be able to do more than I can hope to do.

By now, the whole BBA should know about it, Mr. Dickenson probably having informed all involved with Kai and the 'abbey-rehabilitation' program. Tyson knows too, he was there the day Mr. Dickenson came over to talk, and knowing him he'll have told all he ex-G-Revolutions. That'll be for the best, actually. After my run-in with Spencer, he called a few hours later to say that Miguel, Ray, Max and Julia all called to say they knew about it and wanted to help, so they've all planned a surprise party for Kai.

But I know he has his doubts. Tala mentioned briefly that Kai has been getting worse by the day. He could barely stand up, but still he got up at 7 in the morning to make breakfast. I have to admit, he never gives up without a fight. I know he'll pull through. Kai won't let anything keep him down, not even something as serious as cancer. But it's a matter of just how much abuse his body can take before he decides to give up fighting. I know Kai is resilient. I just don't know **how** resilient. I can only hope that he's strong enough to win this battle; it may just be his last.

Now, that was being totally morbid and gothic. Of course Kai'll pull through. He's got to. He has no idea how many people would miss him if he left us. That guy has surprisingly low self esteem, another insight from Tala. He thinks he's a "cold, heartless, insensitive, bastardly, wretched prick that everyone couldn't give a damn about". He actually said that. I didn't believe it when I first heard, but it's true. Which is why I think the party will do him good. Until then, I'll leave the writing for now.

Hiro Granger, in love, signing out.


	6. Max's Entry

**Max's Journal Entry**

_**Some day in my life, but what I have to say next is too urgent.**_

I can't believe it. Kai has cancer. The second I heard, my heart skipped a beat. Tyson told me. I thought he was lying. But he said he wasn't, and I knew he was crying. He said it was terminal, but Kai just kept refusing to stay for treatment. I know he's being noble, but now is just not the time. Kai needs it, or else he'll… He'll… Oh God, I can't even write it down! I don't want him to go. Kai is like my big brother. I can't loose him. Not now. Not so soon. He has to know that I love him first. That we all love him. Then, at least if anything happens, he'll know he has friends. He still thinks we hate him.

Ray knows, too. I got off the phone with him a few hours ago. Mariah was crying so badly. Lee talked to me, and he told me to hang on. I guess he knows about my relationship with Kai as his little brother. In about a week's time I'm flying down to Russia with the other All-Starz, minus Emily since she's overseas and I can't get to her. When I told them about it, they just stared at me in shock. Then I told them about the party Spencer was planning, and they immediately agreed to come.

I just hope that the party won't be held in a room with Kai on his deathbed. He can't do that to me. To us. Miguel called too. He sounded so worried; at first I had no idea why. And this had better not get out to anyone, or Kai'll kill me even if it kills him. Miguel is in love with Kai, and Kai's in love with him. I thought that Miguel and Claude were dating, but that was just a bluff the three of them agreed to play so that no one would guess that Kai was in a relationship. It's smart, I have to admit. But I can't, and probably never will, understand Kai. As close as we are, I know pathetically little about him.

This is going to sound bizarre, but I've never seen Kai worry about himself. Ever. That one time I got a fever for staying out in the cold too long, Kai came all the way down from Russia to see me and take care of me. And he got whatever it was that I had, but he still looked after me. I couldn't have asked for a better friend then Kai, so I'll do anything it takes to keep him alive. Anything. And, I think, everyone else feels the same way as I do. Otherwise they wouldn't have agreed to come down and have the party. Actually, no one hates Kai. He's just intimidating with all that power.

I may not have a religion, but right now I'm praying to every god, or goddess, or deity, or some other person that they'll keep Kai safe for us, or at least provide a miracle that will let us get Kai into a hospital, and actually **stay** there for more than an hour. Other than that, Spencer says there is nothing more that we can do. I can't even talk to Kai about it, because he still thinks that Tala is the only person who knows. Thankfully, or perhaps not, Kai is rather ignorant about anything these days, or so said redhead tells me. It takes so much energy to do just about anything that Kai finds it easier to focus on one thing at a time, and living with the Blitzkrieg Boys, it's almost dangerous.

For example, if you're too focused on watching the television, you won't be able to get out of the way in time when Tala sets loose some remote controlled aerial device in the house and aims it for your head. Really. But back to the point, Tala says its better that Kai doesn't know, or he'll wear himself out just trying to refuse the idea of a party. Ni-san hate's parties. He came for mine, but he just gave me my present (it was a little puppy, it lives with my mom now) and a birthday kiss on my forehead and left. This is the longest entry ever, but you still need to know.

Max Tate, panicking & hyperventilating, leaving the journal…. NOW.


	7. Ray's entry

**Ray's Journal Entry**

On the porch, at noon, a week till August 2nd.

Did you know almost everyone thinks I write in Chinese? I stink at Chinese. But I can cook take-out. Bryan likes my take-out. Okay, now for the bad news. Kai has cancer. Never in a million years did I expect to say those three words in one sentence. I mean, Kai can survive **anything**, so how on earth could he get cancer? I heard from Tyson who heard from Hiro who heard from Tala that it was because of the stress of looking after the Blitzkrieg Boys, and probably a pile up of all the hardships he's gone through.

I thought Tyson was joking when he told me. I mean, he's the type of person that would joke about something even as serious as cancer. But then he said he wasn't, and I could have sworn he was crying. Yes, we have a phone here. It's just a simple payphone; the elders aren't too used to the idea of technology, no matter how primitive it is. Anyway, he told me everything he knew, and it took pretty long, so the rest of the team came, and I relayed everything to them as Tyson told me. Mariah burst into tears the second I told her it was terminal. She respects Kai a lot, maybe even more than me. Lee was too shocked to say anything; I think he still has a thing for Kai, either that or he just looks up to Kai as being the strongest beyblader alive (mentally, physically and otherwise). Kevin is away at school; Gary has gone off to another village to live with his husband.

And then he told me what Spencer was doing for Kai. Mariah was nodding furiously when I asked them if they wanted to go. I was going, that was obvious, you don't just let your captain stay alone when he's sick; but I wanted to know if they were coming. It was unanimous. Well, it was decided very easily, because there's only three of us. But all the same, we're all determined to do our part for Kai and pay him back for all he's done.

Did you know he only joined up for BEGA to destroy it from the inside? And some people had the nerve to think it was just so he could battle Tyson again. Unbelievable. But yeah, Kai knew that if he joined up with us there'd be little chance of him actually succeeding. And even though that part of his plan failed, he was still determined to bring BEGA down. I know that it was partly because he hated Boris to the utmost core, but it was also because of what it threatened to do to beyblading, and what Garland did to Tala. Kai told me a while after that that getting revenge for Tala was what fueled him to come back to us. Well, one of the reasons, anyway.

So in about two day's time I'm flying down to Russia first, to meet up with Spencer and Mr. Dickenson, and then on the day before Kai's birthday Lee and Mariah are coming down. I'm not sure about anyone else, but I know that even F Dynasty is coming down. I'm just hoping they don't bring their circus family. Or even if they are, I just hope there aren't any clowns. Kai hates clowns. He beat up the one at Max's birthday when the clown came up to him when he was leaving on a tiny tricycle. Max still doesn't know what happened to the clown. I think it was stupid to invite one. Either that or the clown was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Right, that's all for now. Ray Khon, Master take-Out Chef, on the porch, done.


	8. Claude's Entry

**Claude's Diary Entry:**

Well, this story got a pretty nice review, so here's the next entry. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to do, so if you have any people in mind that you want me to write an entry for please feel free to suggest. . And Kudos to all those people who review this story too!

Claude: You barely got ten reviews.

Me: A few is better than none, borderline-personality-disorder boy.

Claude: grrr

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

29th July, 12.30 pm.

You won't believe this. Well, it's not like you have any choice, I'm going to write it out anyway, and you're just a book so who are you to decide whether or not you'll believe me.

Kai has cancer.

Miguel… You should have seen him when we found out. He was heartbroken. I mean, he loves Kai. I do too, but only as a friend. And an overly protective big brother. And what's worrying me is that Kai didn't tell anyone about it. Just think; if Tala didn't care so much about Kai, we'd never have found out that Kai was going to… well, if he doesn't get treated in time, that it. I'm confident Miguel can change his mind.

Kai completely changes when he's around Miguel. He's so relaxed and calm, and he's really affectionate. He spends a lot of time with me, too, and sometimes all three of us cuddle on a couch with Kai in the middle and just watch a movie and eat popcorn. I don't want those days to become a painful memory. I want them to stay alive for ever. Most of all, I hope that they aren't my last memories of Kai when he was… Alive… If, that it, he dies. Which he won't.

I can't believe everything's happening the way it is… What'll I do without Kai? Not only is he like a brother to me, but he is probably the only person other than Miguel that I go to when I have problems. What am I supposed to do if he goes? What'll happen to Miguel…? And how do I tell the orphans?

Oh yeah, speaking of orphans… Kai, Miguel and Myself always make it a point to visit the orphanage and play with the kids whenever Kai comes, or else it's just me and Miguel. They love Kai a lot because he helped to refurbish the orphanage with a very big "anonymous" donation, and also because he loves them as if they were his own family. I know the real reason behind it; Kai lost his little sister when she was 12, and he was fifteen. He told me that was why his grandfather decided to make Kai enter the tournament where he met Tyson. In any case, they'll be crushed when they hear… I wanted to bring a few kids to the party, but Spencer said it'd be best if they didn't come. He suggested I get them all to write in a big card. That'll be easy, because Kai & Miguel taught most of them how to write. It was heartwarming.

A lot of people see Kai as being evil and sensitive. I just want to beat them to a pulp whenever I hear it. It's totally not true. If Kai was evil, then Tyson would be on a diet and Tala's hair would be pink. Kai is the most caring person I've ever known. Think about it; he is risking death so that he can stay home and look after his teammates. But Spencer says Kai is getting worse everyday. He can barely even stand anymore, but he still forces himself into living like nothing was wrong so they won't worry. That is, because he doesn't know we know.

He's a real mystery to me, actually. Kai can be extremely mistrustful, but at the same time if a complete stranger needs help Kai puts aside all his own issues and helps them. Same with love. If it's someone Kai cares about he loves them unconditionally. Kinda like a wife that loves her husband even though sometimes he gets a bit too rough, like on soap operas. Kai said his life was one big soap opera, because all the trouble never stopped.

I love him to the death, but Kai won't be dying anytime soon. I know it. There is no way on earth I'm letting Kai die like this. But each time I think that I can hear his voice in my head, and always it says the same thing. "I'd rather die fighting then let it take me down so easily." That's Kai alright. Always being so noble; he wouldn't lie to save his life. He'd fight. Even though he's rather scrawny, you'd have to kill him before he stopped fighting. That's why so many people fear him. Even Garland, and Garland's a martial artist. Or so I heard, anyway. Kai fights for anything and everything he believes in and all that he holds dear. That's why I know he won't die on us, because he won't let it happen.

Tomorrow, I'm catching a flight down to Russia with Miguel, and we'll be staying at some hotel. Mr. Dickenson arranged everything for everyone going down, apparently he knows about it too. I just hope Kai can hang in long enough till we get there. It's amazing; his resilience and willpower to stay alive. He's probably the only one who knows how long he's had cancer, though. Tala was too angry and shocked to ask that question. But even without that knowledge, everyone still wants to pitch in to see Kai happy for once in his life.

Will write in you when I get to Russia. Till then, it's enough for now.

Claude.


	9. Miguel's Entry

Miguel's (tear stained, angst written) diary entry 

Okay, so I posted two chapters at once, so sue me! I have dozens left, but I'm waiting for reviews before I post the rest. Besides, I'm on poets block. The next ones I'm writing are poems written by the various characters. Please read and Review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30th July, on the plane to Russia, to Kai. Finally.

_Beautiful __Phoenix_

_Eternal Flame _

_Burning Passion _

_Everlasting Love _

_I feel you in my arms _

_I feel your hands in mine _

_But you're slipping away _

_Immortal __Phoenix_

_Please don't let go _

_Don't leave me __Phoenix_

_To face this world alone _

_You are everything to me _

_My only reason to live _

_I say goodbye _

_And I pray I'll see you tomorrow _

_I can hear you calling me _

_Wishing I could be there _

_I'm coming, my phoenix. _

_Wait for me. _

_Undying Hope _

_Unfaltering Faith _

_Unflinching Determination _

_Understanding Wisdom _

_My __Phoenix_

_My love _

_Please don't go. _

This is a pathetic poem, I know, but I needed to write something, or else I'd go mad right now. I'm finally on the plane that's taking us to Russia; and closer to Kai. I can't believe that my phoenix has cancer. Terminal cancer. It's insane. And even more insane, he's being too stubborn to admit it to anyone, though everyone knows, and he still won't go for treatment. My God. I know he's just being noble, and not burdening anyone with his problems, but why can't he think logically? I love my phoenix, but sometimes he can drive me to insanity with what he does. Every time he gets hurt, he masks the pain.

Birds in the wild do that too, so they aren't seen as weak. Damn the abbey, damn Boris, for doing this to Kai. Damn the Blitzkrieg Boys for making Kai's life so… No. I can't blame them. If anything, they'd know what Kai was going through. They went through more hell than I'll ever understand. I owe everything to Tala at this point. It's thanks to him that I'm on a plane to try and convince my phoenix not to let himself die. Or to seduce him into actually listening to me, which would be easier and faster.

Either way, I am not letting Kai go another day without being in the hospital for treatment. But Spencer says I'll have to wait till the party. The plan is for me to go into Kai's room and just talk, then Tala brings in Breakfast, and after a while Kai comes down and everyone else is waiting for him. I only hope he doesn't pass out halfway through. I'd freak out myself. I can't be around unconscious people. Sleeping if fine, because I'm always cuddled up with Kai, and I can feel him in my arms.

Do you have any idea how thin and petite he is? Added to the fact that now he has cancer, he's even more fragile than before. He's always been on the small side. I keep telling him he's underweight, but the stubborn guy just smiles and kisses me to shut me up, and it works subtly every time. Scrawny little minx. But I love him with my life. Back to his weight issue; Spencer says it might have an effect on the cancer, and vice versa. The fact that Kai's so thin makes it terrible because he has less physical strength to rely on.

And the cancer might just be causing Kai to loose an excessive amount of weight (I'm not sure if it actually does, I don't know much about it) because he hardly eats anymore. How can they stand to eat what he cooks? I mean, it tastes great, but how can they stand it when they know Kai could have literally killed himself standing over that hot stove cooking for them? It's insane.

Claude took Valium to relax ( Kudos to Elemental Gypsy for the idea!), so now he's resting, but I can tell he's as worried about this as I am. Kai is like the brother he wishes he had; besides, Kai is the one helping Claude find someone suitable for him that can understand and live with his "condition". My phoenix is amazing when it comes to helping others. He puts so much of his heart into it. I adore him completely.

I don't want to loose Kai. I can't loose him. But if, god forbid, I do, I know he'll want me to look after Claude, as well as the orphans. That's Kai for you. Noble to the very end. But that end won't be coming anytime soon. Not unless I have something to say about it. And make no mistake; I **do**.

_Miguel Lavalier _


	10. Tyson's entry

**DivinityofDarkness**: Kudos to everyone who reviewed this story, especially SilverKaya, who reviewed every single chapter of my poems and gave me the idea of doing one by Tyson, thank you very much; and everyone else I can't name all, but I know Elemental Gypsy did too, she reviewed the poems too, and anyway I thanked all those who reviewed in the first poem so don't kill me!

Oh and this story and all it's future chapters are dedicated to vlissan because they seem to mean a lot to her right now. Hope everything works out for you okay? Also to Elemental Gypsy, who you don't mind me using one of your ideas in here. The one about the slug thing. I just mentioned the slimy little critter in there so yeah…

Oh, and yet again, I am totally sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I had to study for my final years and I could go anywhere **near** a computer without my parents spending like an hour lecturing me about how I should be studying, so my apologies again. For all the people who've ever read this and were probably waiting for me to do one, my deepest apologies again!

Kai: coughramblingcough

Me: You should get that cough fixed, cancer-boy. evil sniggers

Kai: oO What the –

Me: On with the diary entries! Oh and forgive me if the timeline is a bit off, so I have to make a few of them write entries on the same day -

Kai: COME BACK HERE AND TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW!

Me: I'm-the-author-you-twit-bird

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson's more-or-less grammatically incoherent diary

**Yeah… Uh… Someday, I'm not too sure what day… And I don't know what date it is either. But I know I'm headed for Russia, and in about three day's time it's gonna be Kai's birthday.**

My life has officially gone to the dumps. Now that Kai's going to die, I won't have anyone to nag at me anymore. I actually find it very endearing sweet and funny because most of the time I think he hates me, because he always calls me a "fat tub of lard". It's kinda true what they say. You don't know how much you need something until you loose it… or something like that.

Wait a second; I DO NOT think Kai is going to die. But I mean, I have to be prepared don't I? Gramps has been going to the temple everyday to pray that Kai won't die, so obviously he knows it may just happen! But everyone seems to think otherwise, and so I guess I do to. I mean, Kai's an amazing fighter. I admire him with all my heart. If I could have even a quarter of the amount of spirit and willpower to fight then I'd be stronger than Hercules! You know, the cartoon guy on TV with the big abs.

God… I don't know what I'll do without Kai around… I actually like annoying him, because he always reacts differently. That's the relationship we have. It's kinda like a love-hate one, but a lot more hating, just that we don't mean it. Kai is my best friend, and he always knows what to do next. He helped me improve a lot in my blading last time, not that I still do it.

I'm not in the mood to anymore. Not when my closest and dearest friend is sick. You know, Spencer called about an hour ago, and he said that Mr. Dickenson would send the BBA jet to meet us at the airport and fly us to Russia where he'd meet us and get us to the embassy where we're temporarily crashing. I don't think any of us have the intention of leaving until we know Kai'll be okay.

It's just me, Hiro, Hillary and Kenny that are going down. Right now, we're sitting at the airport waiting. I don't actually know what for, but I think we're waiting for the pilot to get on the plane, so I thought I'd write now before I get all sleepy from lagging on the jet jetlag and just in case something happens when or before we get to Russia.

You know, I didn't believe my brother at first. I thought it was some sort of rumour the BBA was planning to spread about Kai being dead or close to that anyway so that his bastard of a grandfather would stop hunting him down. The maniac is still out there you know. Imagine living in fear of someone who made your life a living hell everyday. But the blitzkrieg boys are tough. They're not gonna let some psycho whack-job take them without a fight.

Kai must be a hell of a lot braver than anyone thinks. Actually, you may find this kinda stupid coming from Kai, but the dude thinks we all hate him. Well, just wait till his surprise party when everyone he knows shows up and he gets a complete shock. The look on his face will be priceless! I just hope the shock doesn't kill him.

But then Kai **never** gets shock. Ever. You know once a slug turned up outside on the porch, it was huge and slobbery and slimy and wiggly and Hilary was totally freaking out and Kai just picked it up and put it in a bush somewhere even though I knew he was totally disgusted by it because the second he put it down he practically ran to the kitchen to get hot water and wash his hands in it. Ugh…

I wonder what's going on in his mind now. I really do, you know. I always wondered what was gong on in that head of his. He always could learn so much from so little I swear it's like he knows everything right now. But not one thing; not how much he is loved. Everyone loves him; okay, not love **love**, but even people like Rick aren't afraid to admit that they care about the grouch. I haven't called Kai that in years. He isn't a grouch. He's just very… hmn… Quiet terse?

There is only one thing I hate about Kai; the fact that he never admits just how much he's hurting inside. Back in our first year, his way of hiding was to distance himself from us with snide comments and the fact that he was never around long enough for us to get to know him better. In our second year, the guy went awol for months before we came back together. And in our third year? Well, he betrayed us, then he did it again, and then he came back to us. Weird huh?

But I really don't know what I'll do without the guy. He's my best friend; my oldest, closest friend, and I sure as hell don't want to loose someone that close. I really don't.

_Tyson Kinomiya, done writing in his diary._


	11. Raul & Julia's Entry

**To everyone, I'm doing more chapters because I feel that I have to make up for all the lost time that I haven't updated this story, so please please forgive me if the stories are kinda lame, but I'll do my best to make it great for you guys!! -**

**Raul's Entry:**

**Good morning, dear Pegasus //Raul named it after his bitbeast//. Or perhaps it is not morning, but who knows. There is no clock in this hotel room, and the clouds are so thick that they have obscured the Russian sun completely. You may ask, why am I in Russia? I am here because I want to be here, because someone I regard very highly is very, very sick. I was so stunned when I heard it over the phone; I thought, oh my God, not him, anyone but him. I told Julia as well, and she cried so hard… Oh my dear Pegasus, why must Kai die?**

**It is so painful just to even think of Kai leaving us all. Kai is so wonderful to us; he even promised to come visit us and watch the circus with us when he could, no matter what. I want to hold him to his promise; I don't want to loose someone who was the only one to look at me in a positive way; so see my merits and not my flaws. Do you remember, Pegasus? Kai said that one day I would become a great blader. I want him around to be able to teach me to be just like him.**

**My head is swimming with so many thoughts that I feel so dizzy; my throat is so tight that I can't even speak; my heart is so heavy that all I want, more than anything, to wake up from this nightmare and to realize that this is all just a horrible dream. Death is a cruel mistress; she takes away everyone who does not deserve to go. Kai lent me a book he was reading once, called "Journey's End" //my literature book//, and everyone who didn't deserve to die did. The kindly old man, the eager new youth. Is this how it is? Does Kai have to go before his time? Has his journey really come to an end?**

**So many questions, my dear diary, but so little time to answer them all. Kai could die any day; this party for him couldn't come soon enough. And yet, to die on your birthday, would be a really horrible present. **

_Raul Fernandez, done and done._

:// Okay, now I'll do Julia's, so let's say they share a diary. //:

_Julia's entry:_

_God, don't take Kai away. It can't possibly be his time. He still has so much of his life to live; why do you want to take him away from us? How are we supposed to find someone else like him? Kai has barely begun to live his life; you already took his childhood away by cursing him with his grandfather and the jerk called Boris; why do you want to end his life now? Why? Is it because life in heaven is better? Yes, perhaps it is, but then Kai would be without his friends up there; would you kill all of us too so that he wouldn't be lonely?_

_Yes God, Kai has made friends. He's got lots of guardian angels looking out for him, me included. We all respect and love Kai for who he is an all that he has done in his lifetime, and I'm sure that he has plenty more that he has left to do. Do you really want to take him away before he has a chance to do more good? Or it is because… You want to end his suffering? God, is that really why? Why can't you just make it all go away; let Kai live his life like he is supposed to? He's already lost all his youth; why can't you just give him more time to truly **live**?_

_Maybe it's unfair to ask you to change something you've probably already made up your mind about. But I can try; it's the only thing left that I can do. The only thing left to do that can possibly save Kai; save him from Death. Or maybe you could do that. You could do that, you know; make sure he goes to heaven, straight to heaven, so he can become an angel and watch over us all… I'd like that. We'd all like that. Knowing that someone like Kai was watching over you when you're asleep, when you're awake, when you're sad, when you're happy, when you're scared… Always knowing that he was there for you._

_WHAT AM I SAYING???!!! KAI ISN"T GOING TO DIE!!!_

_Julia Fernandez, done and done._


	12. Brooklyn's Entry

Hello again people! I've started to run out of ideas for who's diary entries to write for, so I'd appreciate any suggestions. You can also request if you'd like me to stop writing the entries and just get on with the sequel, because I need to know when you people will get tired of reading the prequel… Yeah… Oh, and Kudos to all the people who reviewed the past entries, I really appreciate your comments (glomps all past reviewers)

* * *

**Brooklyn's Entry:**

**Good Day to you, Monsieur Dairy.**

**Ah, you must wonder why after so long I have once more pursued you in the interest of expressing my thoughts in the form this rather dull black ink. Honestly, have you ever seen an ink so dull that you'd think a slug far more interesting? In any case, I have not, thought I did glimpse a rather adorable little sparrow the other day, and it seemed rather focused on a tiny little garden snail. **

**Oh, yes, the matter that brought me back to my diary in the first place. You may recall, Monsieur Dairy, I mentioned a rather interesting boy by the name of Kai several entries before this. If you do not, for which I see no reason to occur seeing as the words containing such information have already been ingrained into your flesh, I think I'd best repeat it. **

**Kai is my greatest enemy; not because I have lost to him countless times, nor the other way around, but because I envy him beyond all the possible boundaries of human emotions. He has such a spirit as I will never know, nor ever encounter in this lifetime ever again. It is a pleasure to be around him, though more often than not I find myself being scrutinized. It seems only he has the ability to pry off the masks that everyone wears.**

**I do believe that Kai deserves to be so respected and feared; he deserves so much more than this pathetic little planet has to offer him. Actually, this planet is not as little as I think it to be; it is rather BIG actually. I should ask Kai when I next encounter him; he has traveled a fair bit, so I suppose he could give me a vague idea about the size of this planet. Very knowledgeable, that boy is.**

**Sad to say, Kai may be leaving us rather soon. It's quite unfortunate really; I have only just begun to get to know the _real_****Kai Hiwatari, and I regard it a complete waste if he were to die so soon. As I said, it's rather unfortunate. There is nothing I'd like more than power over something as great as Death; it is again, very unfortunate, because even the most powerful God could not stop Her.**

**But modern medicine can. Provided someone can, by a miracle, convince the boar-headed boy to receive some sort of treatment. That is where every blader that has ever had the fortune to meet Kai comes in. As of several days ago, the news of Kai's sudden illness spread like wildfire, reaching the ears of almost every professional player of the sport. Beyblading, that is. I don't really know if it is a sport, really, but I do regard it as one so for know I should leave it as a sport.**

**Returning to the rather vague mention of the part that is to be played by us fellow beybladers; it turns out that the supposedly cold and heartless Blitzkrieg Boys, so painted in such an ugly light by the media it is a wonder they don't bother to correct the people who think so poorly and pathetically of them are throwing a surprise party for their teammate. It's rather sweet actually; I'd never have thought that they'd think of something so nice and be so _human_… You know, consideration, compassion… All those trivial human emotions I've never bothered to understand.**

**At any rate, I am now on a plane to Russia with Crusher, Garland and Mystel, Ming Ming being too caught up in her Idol-Superstar life to come down… I don't think Kai would like her around very much, even though he keeps most of his thoughts to himself. Her voice is entirely too shrill; even I find it difficult to bear at times. And if the others feel the same way, they must have some better method of coping with her high-pitched whining. I do hope Crusher doesn't start crying again; I hope that Garland and Tala can at least TRY to get along without ripping each others heads off. Same with Mystel and Ray, of course.**

**Ah… I believe I have come to the end of what I have to say. I certainly have no more thoughts to pen down, unless you count the one involving a nice big scoop of ice-cream… I wonder if there is ice-cream on this plane… It is rather empty, and everyone here is asleep… First Class is so terribly boring… Oh well, I think I'd better go see the pretty stewardess about that ice-cream. **

**Toodles. **

_BROOKLYN KINGSTON_


	13. King & Queen's Entry

Hello again! Yes, it's me, the oh-so-wonderful author of this story. Okay, so I'm not that wonderful, but I've actually done more than ten chapters! I didn't believe I could. Honestly, I thought that I was totally going to have to remove this story, but since I've gotten so many reviews I know I'm going to have to continue with this story right up to the end.

Again, if you've got any suggestions for following chapters, I'd greatly appreciate it. You know, as I'm writing this, I'm sitting in the IT resource room in a hotel in Thailand. See! I'm so dedicated to my work I'm even doing it on my holiday. Ha Ha. So anyway, thank everyone for their lovely reviews throughout this entire story, and I hope you'll continue reviewing.

**

* * *

****King & Queen's Diary Entries**

_His Royal Highnesses_, **pain in the butt extraordinaire, or so says Queen, says: Hello.**

Wasn't that the most absurd greeting ever? I should think so. But what can you do if you're sitting in a hotel room freezing your butt off because the heating system is useless? You'd think that a five-star hotel would have better facilities, much less working heating systems, but the hotel staff say that the blizzard they recently had did quite a bit of damage to the external heating system, so we've got to stick with the internal backup. Ridiculous, isn't it?

Okay. So maybe I should mention why I'm in a place that has blizzards. Simple; I'm here because I was invited here my some kid called Spencer from the Blitzkrieg boys. I've heard of that team before; they're pretty good, but not even Queen and I would dare go after them. Not after what we heard happened to the last group of parts-hunters went after them. It was a scary incident. I just asked Queen if she remembered. She threw a pillow at me and told me to shut up because she was playing Solitaire.

Moving away from that, you'd probably ask me what the hell I was doing, following the summons of some Russian beyblader that I don't even know. The answer isn't so simple as that actually. You remember once, Queen and myself tried to steal a rather splendid attack ring from some kid, after we got bored watching the tournament. Well, we found out his name was Kai Hiwatari, and obviously we learned what team he belong too. I have to say, I was sort of honoured to fight someone like him, and just a bit ashamed we fought on such unfair terms.

So that only partially explains why I'm here, in Russia. Yeah, Russia. And let me tell you, this place is as cold as it gets. I think my mucus has solidified into stalactites. You may recall that after we stopped working for that Doctor K lady, Queen and I signed up with the BBA organization and since then we haven't had to steal parts from other bladers, seeing as we can just get them from the BBA shops. Well, Spencer contacted every blader on the BBA's database, to tell us that he was planning a surprise party for Kai.

The sad thing was, he said it was probably going to be Kai's last; because Kai had cancer. Kai is going to die; and it's up to us to save him… Just how scary is that???

_King_, **leaving you now so Queen can finish up because I suck at endings and so that she'll stop calling me a "diary-hog".**

_

* * *

__Her Royal Highness, _**Beyblader Supreme, Solitaire Queen, Younger Sibling as I am so constantly reminded says: Bonjour**

_Well, here I am, writing in this ridiculous journal only because King asked me too, and not because I want to, but I suppose somewhere inside me I feel that I do want to because otherwise I wouldn't be writing in this journal and would have flung it at King for insisting I write in it._

_King has left it to me to finish up what he started. The stupid, arrogant little prick. Well, let's start with the fact that Kai is said to have terminal cancer, but is being as stubborn as ever and is blatantly refusing to go to the hospital for treatment. During our battle, I gathered that he was very stubborn, but I never expected him to be **this** stubborn, you know? _

_I mean, it's rather silly of him. I know he thinks he's being selfless by resolutely carrying on with his day to day activities, but refusing to receive treatment will ultimately result in his death, and then who would be left to do his work? Honestly; I thought he'd be more forward thinking than this. So that's why we're in Russia; to convince the notoriously stubborn guy to go to the damned hospital and get better soon. You know, I think that with all of us coming, we just might succeed. _

_I talked to the guy who called us; Spencer, or something. He said he'd leave it up to us to decide if we wanted to come but if we came it'd be greatly appreciated because they needed everyone they could spare. Apparently Kai will most probably be swayed into listening if there are more people around; he likes to keep people happy, or something like that, so Spencer suggested that more people come if possible. I've never dreamt that planning something like a birthday party could be as complicated as he made it sound, but after all it is a pretty worthy cause._

_After all, what's a little hassle in exchange for the life of one of the most brilliant, most respected, most feared, most powerful, most admired beybladers on the planet?_

_Queen, __**Finished in this damned journal, suffering from a head cold, curled up on the bed with King.**_


	14. Robert's Entry

**I am so so so so very sorry that I haven't updated! But my computer seems to have unresolved issues with me, if you catch my drift. Anyway, this one is dedicated to Elemental Gypsy because she requested it, so DUH it's for her! I'm gonna try and change the style for Robert. I'm really sorry, but I don't know the other three members of The Majestics well enough to do diary entries for them.**

**So to TalaKaiReiLover and Elemental Gypsy, I'm sorry I can't fulfill your requests. But if you think you can do it, send me a copy and I'll be glad to post it. Full credits go to you, of course.**

**Hope everyone likes it! If not, feel free to flame, but prepare to face the wrath of the people who like this story!!! Hee…**

**Some of the inspiration for this comes from Elemental Gypsy's latest fic, but I won't tell you what it is so you'll have to go look at it yourself!**

**And I realize that I've never done a disclaimer before. So cancer-boy over here will do it for me.**

**Kai: She does not own Beyblade. Or me. Thank God.**

**Yeah, cos if I did…. evil grin**

* * *

Robert flicked idly through the thick, leather-bound book in his hands, his eyes scanning over the filled pages that were beginning to fade. He never really wrote in his diary unless he saw real need to remember something that had happened to him. Nearly going into shock should count, shouldn't it? He picked up the expensive, gold-plated ball-point pen that a certain phoenix gave to him, and began to write. For a while, the only sound of the pen scratching away at the dry pages was the only sound to be heard.

When he was done, Robert looked over his most recent diary entry.

_Robert Jurgen._

_In a space of just a mere day, though it was several days ago, my life has seemingly crashed head-first into the ground. Not regarding my work; that alone seems insignificant, trivial irrelevant and inconsequential compared to the grave news that Spencer conveyed to me. Kai, the most awe-inspiring, the most remarkable, the most astounding and the most humbling person I've ever had the privilege to meet, has cancer._

_At first, it sounds horrendously hard to believe; I thought perhaps this was some sort of sick prank that one of his teammates had pushed Spencer into playing. But of course, my secondary conscience knew that could not be any further from the truth. The Blitzkrieg Boys couldn't be any more different from the cruel, heartless, inhuman and insensitive pricks that people presume they are. After all, if they can throw a surprise party for their ill teammate, doesn't tat prove that they care and love him beyond all human reasoning?_

_I suppose that's why I'm in the frigid, glacial winter-wonderland that is Russia; to express my utter concern and respect for Kai. I believe that he is the most respected person alive today, but he doesn't seem to realize it. Hopefully though, we can change his mind on that aspect. But know this; Kai is a righteous and honorable person. He won't let himself be pushed around, or be forced into doing something he doesn't want to do. Abandoning his team, his family, is one of them. _

_I can only hope that receiving treatment for his ailment isn't one of them too._

Sighing deeply, Robert closed the book and placed it in his suitcase carefully, scanning the hotel room for any signs of his teammates but failing to find any. He rubbed the bridge of his nose gently, praying that the day of Kai's party would come sooner. If not, it may just be too late.

* * *

Kai: I gave him a pen? Why would I give someone a PEN?

Read and Review Please!!!


	15. The Last Entry

**This is the last and final entry before I get on with the grueling task of writing the sequel. Or maybe I won't till I get more than thirty reviews… Nah. I won't do that. Anyway, see if you can guess who this person is. Oh, I also realized that I have a very poor sense of organization because after fruitless searching for my stories, I finally found this one!!! I swear, having five thumbdrives plus a gigantic hard-drive (160MB) is not good for anything! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just this story, and my imagination.**

**Read and Review Please!**

* * *

Life.

What is it really? It's not something we can define. It's not something we can just wish away. It's always around. And it's always taken for granted.

Life is wasted on the living. You don't appreciate it till you're about to die. Or someone else is about to die.

Anything can die. Hope. Faith. Love. Life isn't defined by mortality. Life is defined by how well we live it.

Here are five words to describe life: it will always go on.

You can't stop it. Even in death, life will still go on without you. But you'll never know how it goes on. That's the sad part.

How do you describe being alive? Wonderful? Amazing? Profound? I don't think even the most enlightened person would say that about being alive. Being alive is just itself.

I don't think I want to forget the feeling of being alive. Strange thing is, I don't even know what it feels like. Is it being conscious of every breath you take? Or maybe it's remembering that everything happens for a reason?

For every action, there is an equal or opposite reaction. Every time someone dies, another person is born. Every time someone is hurting, someone else is experiencing immeasurable joy. Something like that.

I once read a poem, written by a little girl who was about to die. I don't know if she's real, or if she's still alive now, but I pray her soul will receive the salvation it deserves.

**SLOW DANCE**

Have you ever watched kids  
On a merry-go-round?  
Or listened to the rain  
Slapping on the ground?  
Ever followed a butterfly's erratic flight?  
Or gazed at the sun into the fading night?

You better slow down.  
Don't dance so fast.  
Time is short.  
The music won't last.

Do you run through each day  
On the fly?  
When you ask How are you?  
Do you hear the reply?  
When the day is done  
Do you lie in your bed  
With the next hundred chores  
Running through your head?

You'd better slow down.  
Don't dance so fast.  
Time is short.  
The music won't last.

Ever told your child,  
We'll do it tomorrow?  
And in your haste,  
Not see his sorrow?  
Ever lost touch,  
Let a good friendship die  
Cause you never had time  
To call and say,"Hi"

You'd better slow down.  
Don't dance so fast.  
Time is short.  
The music won't last.

When you run so fast to get somewhere  
You miss half the fun of getting there.  
When you worry and hurry through your day,  
It is like an unopened gift...  
Thrown away.  
Life is not a race.  
Do take it slower  
Hear the music  
Before the song is over.

She was only six when she wrote this. Just think; someone so young, who will never go to prom, never have her first kiss, never graduate, never walk down the aisle, never kiss her child goodnight; if she can understand the true meaning of life, why can't we all do the same?

Her poem inspired me to write one of my own. Her poem touched my heart. Her poem showed me that there are lots of things I have to learn. And I'm going to learn it too; before my own song runs its course.

**Here I Stand  
On The Shores Of Life Itself  
Taking In The Beauty  
Breathing In The Magic  
As The Circle Of Life  
Who Hangs So Proudly In The Sky  
Starts To Make Her Final Decent;  
Today Is The Day I Die**

**And As She Disappears  
Life Takes Me Along For The Ride  
A Feeling Of Peace  
That's What They All Say  
When Death Comes To Embrace You  
And Salvation Leads The Way**

**Memories Swim Beside You  
Laughing And Giggling Away  
You Smile As Familiar Figures  
Come To Join In The Glorious Dance  
Love Sways Along Gaily  
Happiness Does Her Own Little Jig  
Contentment's Glees of Joyfulness  
Ring Loud And Proudly True  
Even Anger Has Joined The Festivities  
And Envy And Hatred Too**

**Eternal Life I Have Gained  
In That Haven Beyond The Rise  
Though I Will Miss Those I Left Behind  
Those Whom I Love  
Those People I Called My Family  
I Know That We Will Be Together  
And No Matter How Long I must Wait  
I'll Always Look Forward To That Day  
When I Come To Meet You  
At Heaven's Gate.**

* * *

Yes, I know it was totally random, but I swear, once all of my common test for the month are over, I'll start on the sequel. I Promise.

Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you'll keep reviewing.


	16. Author's Note

This is just a little note regarding my earlier posted chapter 15. Thank you for reading this story in it's entirety, and I hope you enjoyed it. Salutations to all the stories reviewers!

* * *

Taken from urbanlegends (dot) about (dot) com:

_"First sighted in its present form in November 1998, this chain letter has a history going back to early 1997, when the Jessica Mydek hoax first appeared. Seven-year-old Jessica, we were told then, was suffering from a "very rare case of cerebral carcinoma" and had only six months to live, which probably explains why the fictional little girl's name was dropped from most versions of the letter after a year or so of circulation. _

_Something else had been added, however: the authoritative-sounding name and title of a professor of medicine at Yeshiva University in New York, Dr. Dennis Shields. It has been established that this poor man did not create the chain letter, he (or someone in his office) merely forwarded it but his signature file, because it lent credibility to the message, became a permanent feature and can still be found on most copies. _

_The poem, "Slow Dance," was inserted into the message in November 1998, with a version appearing soon thereafter claiming the "dying girl" had authored the verses herself (in fact, the poem was written by David L. Weatherford and published under his name in 1991, long before the chain letter existed). Little else in the message has changed over time. It still contains the glaringly false claim that the American Cancer Society will donate 3 cents per forward (see the ACS statement denying any involvement in chain letter schemes) and still lacks any apparent means of tracking its progress. One wonders what people are thinking when they send it off to all their friends or if they've given it any thought at all."_

* * *

I'd like everyone to know, that when I received this chain mail sometime last year, I did not believe that it was true, so I hope you'll forgive me for using this poem. I also would like everyone to know that I didn't find out about the hoax until a reviewer, Destiny Quill, to whom all the credits go, informed me.

Yours Apologetically,

DivinityofDarkness.


End file.
